Love comes after friendship
by danieheartfilia
Summary: It is about a story of friendship that turns out to be that best friends can be great lovers. Begs to be read.
1. Chapter 1

**Love comes after friendship**

Written my danieheartfilia

**Note: I do not own Bleach. But if you're an IchiRuki fan, why not read this right? LOL. This is my first fanfic about Bleach. Pleaseeeeeeeee, no bad comments . Just in case there are bad comments, feel free to PM . **

"Do you remember the first time we met each other? _We were in high school and we were even seatmates, right Ichigo?"_, Rukia said. Ichigo smiled and said, "Yes, _I remember and I'm lucky that I'm in love with my best friend._".

**CHAPTER ONE: A BOX OF COOKIES**

Flashback:

It was first day of school. Rukia and Ichigo were seatmates and they barely talk to each other. But one day, Ichigo got curious who was the black-haired girl seating beside him. He said, "Ahmm, I'm Kurosaki Ichigo. Nice to meet you, classmate, I mean seatmate, whatever your name is.". Rukia replied, "Please, I'm Kuchiki. Kuchiki Rukia. Hajimemashite."

Ichigo was not the type of person who prefers to talk to his seatmates especially girls. But the other day, they were having a seatwork in Algebra. "Hmm, You're so quiet aren't you?", Rukia said while poking Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo got annoyed so he shouted out loud, "What's your problem? I'm busy!". Their classmates glanced at them and started whispering to each other. Rukia just nodded as a sign of sorry. She felt upset.

When the classes were over, Rukia decided to give something to Ichigo as a sign of peace and sorry. So she ran on her way home, opened the door, running to the kitchen. She grabbed some ingredients to make cookies. "I hope this will make Ichigo happy. I got to do my best!", Rukia said to herself. So there she was on the kitchen to finish a dozen of cookies to give to Ichigo the next day.

The next day, the classes were over and Rukia felt so excited. "Ichiiiiiiiiiiiiigo!", she shouted as she ran to Ichigo. Ichigo just looked at her and said "What?". Rukia was nervous yet excited. She doesn't know what to say. She just stood there. "You know what? You're wasting my time. I guess you should go home.", the annoyed boy said and started walking away. Rukia felt upset. She looked on the sky and saw dark clouds and later on, a raindrop fell on her eye. She ran as the rain started to pour down heavily, "I need to give him these!", Rukia said to herself. It became muddy because of the sudden heavy rain. It was so muddy that she slipped that caused a loud sound. Ichigo heard the sound. Rukia fell on her knees as she cry. Ichigo ran to her and saw the note on the wet box that says, "Gomen Ichigo. Gomen. (with a smiley beneath it)….*then he saw* P.S Can we be friends from now on?". Ichigo looked at Rukia and said, "Yes why not? Hey, ahmm, look I'm sorry about the other day okay? I get pissed off so easily these days. Gomen. ". Ichigo grabbed his umbrella and accompanied Rukia to her home.

Days passed by, Rukia and Ichigo became best of friends. They go to school together, they have lunch together and they even go home together. But secretly, they were falling for each other.

After a year..

"Ichigo! Ichigo!", Rukia shouted. Ichigo ran to her and asked why was she calling him. "Ichigo! I made it to section 1!...", she said as she catches her breath. "How about you?". Ichigo smiled at her and said "I'm so happy for you. But I only made it in section 3.".

They were separated from each other and they miss each other. The place that used to be their meeting place during lunch time was left empty. Every day, both of them find their ways to meet and see each other.

One day, Ichigo decided to visit Rukia to spend time with her since it was Saturday. Ichigo even bought a gift for her.

*sound of door bell* "Coming!", Rukia shouted. She was wondering who that was so she ran on her way to the door. On the door, an orange-haired man was standing. "Ichigo? What a surprise!...", Rukia said… "Come in!". "Rukia for you…", Ichigo said while handling the gift he bought. It was a lion stuff toy, "..Its name is Kon. I hope you'll like it.", Ichigo added. He looked around and saw an orange-haired girl sitting on the sofa so he asked Rukia, "Ahmm, Who's that girl, Rukia?".

"Ahh, she's on our section. Her name is Orihime.", Rukia answered. Ichigo raised his hands and said "Nice to meet you Orihime, my name is Kurosaki Ichigo." Orihime raised her hands to shake hands with Ichigo. "Nice to meet you Kurosaki-san! My name is Inoue Orihime."

Orihime felt some stirring of feelings within her. She might have fell in love with Ichigo. After hanging out at the Kuchiki's residence, Orihime and Ichigo head home together. "So Ichigo, you and Rukia are best friends right?", Orihime said to Ichigo. "Why yes. Rukia might be a midget but she has a heart of a giant. _*a heart that I wish was mine*_", Ichigo answered. Orihime wanted to get along with Ichigo. It was a long way home so they had a long chat until, "Ichigo, I gotta go now. Uhmm, can we go to the park tomorrow? I'm curious about your personality and I want to know you more. Onegai..", Orihime said. Ichigo just nodded and said, "Why not? Sure. Anything for Rukia's friend".

Orihime had a chat with Rukia through their mobile phone. They talked about the orange-haired man Orihime saw a while ago. "So, you have a crush on Ichigo right?", Rukia said. "Uhmm, I'm shy but *blushes* Yes. Actually we're going to the park tomorrow.", Orihime replied with her soft voice. Rukia, instead of feeling down, she laughed… "A crush on Ichigo? You gotta be kidding me.", … but anyway, "Good night Orihime. I'm tired already. Good luck with the date. Ja.", she said.

The next day, Orihime went to the park. She started looking for a man with orange hair. "Ya Orihime. Let's go for a walk.", Ichigo said. Orihime was shocked and wondered where he came from and said "I'm going to treat you ice cream" and stared blushing.

And so, they started walking and as well as talking. But the only word that came out of Ichigo's mouth was _Rukia._

**Up next, CHAPTER TWO: A DRINK TOGETHER.**

_The cookies was already wet, but in Ichigo's mind, " Those cookies taste good. I know it, because it came from your heart."_

_Rukia might be a midget, but she has a heart of a giant. A heart that I wish was mine. -Ichigo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Love comes after friendship**

Written by: danieheartfilia

**Note: I do not own Bleach. But if you're an IchiRuki fan, why not read this right? LOL. This is my first fanfic about Bleach. Pleaseeeeeeeee, no bad comments . And if there are bad comments, feel free to PM me. TY.**

_Rukia might be a midget, but she has a heart of a giant. A heart that I wish was mine. -Ichigo _

**CHAPTER TWO: A DRINK TOGETHER.**

And so, Orihime got pissed with Ichigo talking about Rukia. " So, why not talk about yourself?", Orihime said. "Uhmm, what do you want to know, Orihime?", Ichigo replied. Orihime stopped, looked Ichigo in the eye and said , "Everything? Yes. Everything!". Ichigo said, "Why don't we buy ice cream first?" and smiled. Both of them had a good time. And so, Orihime will feel the same feelings she felt the first time she met Ichigo. And after hours of spending time together, they decided to go home.

The next day at school, "Ohayou, Rukia-san!", Orihime greeted. "Ohayou Orihime. So how was the date?", Rukia answered. Orihime jumped and looked Rukia straight in the eye and said, "Rukia, first it wasn't a date and second I enjoyed it! So much, that I feel I can fly right now!". Rukia just smiled as a sign of reply. "They really had fun huh? I mean what can I do? I'm his best friend and besides she's pretty, rich and smart. What do I have?", Rukia said to herself.

At lunch..

"Can I excuse Kuchiki? Kuchiki Rukia please?", a strange boy said in front of Class 1. "Rukia! Someone is looking for you!", Tatsuki said. As she walk near the door, she saw red hair that seems very familiar so she quickly ran to the boy. "Oh my! Renji? Renji!", she said as she hug the boy.

Renji is a good friend of Rukia. They've been friends since they're young and what Rukia doesn't know, Renji has feelings for her.

"Hey, how are you? It feels like a decade since you last came to Seireitei, so I decided to visit you here.", Renji said with a big smile on his face. "Yeah, I know. Sorry about that, but visiting at this time of the day? Plus, you're in my school! You must have miss me that much.", she replied with a friendly slap on Renji's shoulder. "_Yeah, I did miss you that much. _Say, I should go now. It seems that classes will start any minute. And anyway, I'm going to stop by at your house to see Byakuya, so I guess I'll just wait for you there. Ja!", Renji said.

It was a long day, but at last, classes were over. On Rukia's way out of the school, she was busy with her phone that is full of messages and with her was tons of books on her hand. "Ouch!...", Rukia said as the books fell down from her hand. .. "What's your problem? Oh,..". Ichigo picked up the books and said, "I'm sorry, so sorry. Hey, why don't I accompany you on your way and carry your things? A girl like you shouldn't be carrying lot's of books you know.". "I'm sorry about that, it looks like I hurt your big head.", Rukia replied. "What you're offended about what I said? Come on, please. _I insist_.", Ichigo said with a pleasing tone. And so, Rukia finally agreed.

They were walking with their shoulders next to each other, Rukia's head that tilts to Ichigo's shoulder, and with their hearts beating fast. " So… It's a long walk. Uhmm. So how are you and Orihime?", Rukia said. Ichigo got shocked and replied, "WHAT? Me and Orihime? No way. I promised that every girl I would like will go through your judgment right?". _Rukia felt a stirring of feelings and replied, "But you never even told me a story about those girls you seem to like since we became best friends?"_. "Ichigo whispered, *_because you already know who you are, midget* _and smiled to Rukia. Rukia smiled back.

After a long walk, they're finally at the Kuchiki's residence. "Ichigo, wanna stay over for a while?", Rukia said. Ichigo nodded. "Brother, brother, where are you? I'm here now.", Rukia shouted at the front door. Later on, they heard footsteps and the front door was finally open. Byakuya opened the door.

Byakuya is Rukia's older brother.

"Hi there little sister, Renji is right inside waiting for you.", Byakuya said. "Good afternoon, Byakuya-san!", Ichigo greeted. Byakuya replied, "Yes, good afternoon to you too. Come in!".

On their way in… "Rukia you haven't told me about this Renji guy.", Ichigo said to Rukia. She replied, "Why do I need to tell you about him?". "Maybe because I care. _I don't want you to go running along with guys okay? Specially, other guys._", Ichigo answered. "Well, I don't care. What I care about is that his my visitor, not yours.", Rukia said while facing the opposite side. "Rukia, everything all right?", Renji asked. She answered, "'Hai! I'm just going to get you two drinks, please wait for me.".

Meanwhile, the two started talking to each other while Rukia is busy preparing drinks. Renji raised his hand and said, "I'm Renji. You?". Ichigo didn't raised his hand so Renji just placed his hand on his lap. "So you two dating?", Ichigo asked with a frown. "I'm about to ask her later, so maybe yeah.", Renji answered. Ichigo stood up and went straight to the kitchen. He threw the cup Rukia was using and shouted, "I thought it was a promise! I thought that _(Ichigo whispered *I thought I have a chance*)". _Rukia got confuse. She knew it was about Renji. But she didn't expect such a reaction. So, she tried to calm him down but Ichigo ran on his way out. Rukia sat on her knees and began to cry and said, "Why? What did I do?".

Ichigo felt upset. On the contrary, Orihime was on her way home after a club meeting and saw Ichigo, "Ichigo! You look a little bit down today. What happened?", Orihime said. "Nah-ah. Don't answer. Let's just have a drink together", she added. And so they did. They didn't stop drinking until before midnight. But, the most drunk was Ichigo, so Orihime carried him up to their house and laid him on her bed.

Orihime had a plan. It was the perfect time to carry out her plan. She sat on her bed and grabbed Ichigo. She can feel Ichigo's warm breath. She started kissing him. Orihime trailed his fingers on Ichigo's flesh, and would start to remove his shirt and started kissing him again. Orihime pressed her face on Ichigo's palm. But, she was also drunk herself so she fell down on her bed together with Ichigo. Nothing happened, the only thing that Orihime did was kissing.

Orihime's brother went up stairs and glanced at Orihime's room, He saw Ichigo shirtless. He opened the lights and shouted, "ORIHIME!". Orihime stood up unbalanced. Her brother slapped her in the face. "Orihime, how could you?". Ichigo regained consciousness and saw he was shirtless. Orihime's brother went up close and punched Ichigo in the face and added, "YOU! You did this. You'll pay! You have to be with her and after college, you'll have to marry her.". Ichigo got shocked but he couldn't do anything. He couldn't remember anything.


End file.
